A heat engine is a system that converts thermal energy to mechanical energy to produce work. A heat engine may include a heat source, a heat sink, and a working fluid. Efficiency of the heat engine may be increased by increasing the temperature difference between the heat source and the heat sink and by exploiting properties of the working fluid.